


Honesty & Doubt

by FluffMarshmallow (ResidentEvilNerd98), luminancefugue



Series: Royal bros [2]
Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentEvilNerd98/pseuds/FluffMarshmallow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminancefugue/pseuds/luminancefugue
Summary: “You wanted to see me, your grace?”
Series: Royal bros [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954492





	Honesty & Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on Tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/himbo-hunter-hadrian)
> 
> Also go over and say hi to my co-writer [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/transmizutsune/631721849580077056)

Barristan stared out of the window, contemplating the events of the previous night. After the Emperor- Hadrian, as he had insisted on being called, had insisted that he showed them all to their temporary chambers, and had invited all of them to dinner later that night. It had been a daunting affair, given that they had all thought that the original reason for being summoned was quite different, but the dinner itself had been quite enjoyable. 

Part of him was still convinced that he would be pulled aside as he left his room, and would be stabbed and left to bleed out in the hallway. Or perhaps they would all be poisoned as they ate breakfast that morning, and would be left choking as the Emperor took his leave. 

If being a mercenary had taught him anything over the years, it was to never trust someone who was kind for no reason. 

Once the tour had concluded they had been left to their own devices, and quickly he and the rest of the mercenaries had convened in the room that had been assigned to him. It was clear that no expense had been spared for him, although despite the spaciousness of the room they had all taken to sitting in front of the large fireplace as they spoke. 

“So boss, when were you gonna tell us that you had a brother?” Maverick said. “Because if I’d known he was that cute, I would have asked you to take us here sooner.” 

“I didn’t, and you know that,” Barristan replied, massaging his forehead as he stared at the ground. “I can’t believe we’re not dead. How are we not dead?” 

“Mercy? From the hand of the Queen of Frost?” Auryon offered. “I don’t really believe it myself.” 

“If you ask me, it is simply too good to be true,” Alric stated. “How is that we can be sure that he will not send someone to murder us while we sleep? Surely he is not blind to what we did in Kokoto, as word surely would have spread by now.” 

“That’s why I’m worried,” Barristan spoke, his voice low. He didn’t look at them, instead looking into the fire. “You guys should go. It’s just me that he wants, and if this is all a trap then I don’t want you all walking into it with me.” 

“Except boss, we’re not leavin’ you here on your own. If we’re goin’ you’re coming with us,” Maverick replied definitively. 

“You do realise that the Emperor has both the Asteran and Selianian kingdoms under his command, yes?” Alric snapped. “And that if he wished, he would turn both kingdoms upside down to retrieve Barristan?” 

“Well then we go to the guild! They’ll keep him safe!” 

“You simpleton! His authority overrides the guild’s! They will not be able to do shit!” 

“That’s enough!” Auryon snapped, drawing their attention away from each other and to her. “Arguing about what we should do isn’t going to help! We need to come up with a plan, together.” 

They both fall silent, making a point not to look at each other. Instead, Maverick turns his attention once more to Barristan, now frowning as he begins to speak. “Look boss, I don’t know how this nobility stuff works, but maybe there’s a chance that he doesn’t want us dead,” he offers. “I mean, he hasn’t killed us yet.” 

“He’s right, Barris,” Auryon said, turning to him. He still hadn’t looked away from the fire. “Maybe he does actually want to make you king. We all read the letter, and I’m pretty sure the last emperor wouldn’t have said anything if he hadn’t trusted his judgement.”

Barristan let out a small grunt. “Maybe,” he said in a low voice. “I’m not really convinced though.” 

“You don’t have to be. It’s just an idea,” Maverick replied. 

“Or a bit of false hope,” Alric muttered, earning him a glare from Maverick. 

“Just know that we’re here for you, and that we’ll be by your side the whole time,” Auryon said, clapping one hand on his shoulder. “Whether you like it or not,” she adds with a smile. 

Barristan turned to them, giving them a small, sad smile. “Thank you. Really.” 

Barristan had been left alone since they had all taken their leave that night, and had initially attempted to get some sleep. When that failed, he found himself staring out the window, deep in thought as the night turned into morning. 

While Auryon and Maverick’s words had given him a little bit of comfort, the doubt was still very much present in his mind: Hadrian’s offer, while generous, was suspicious: even if the previous emperor had said that he had a kind heart, how was he to know that there wasn’t a betrayal of some sort approaching? The one thing he had learnt over the course of his life as a mercenary was that no one, no matter what their motives were, was this kind to a stranger for no reason. 

He knew that he couldn’t stay, not if he wanted to continue living, but Alric had been right: if he left, Hadrian would likely stop at nothing to have him returned to him, and there would be little that the guild could do about it, even if they fought tooth and nail to keep him within their halls. 

It was an impossible situation with no real solution, and that’s what terrified him the most. 

He is finally broken out of his thoughts when there is a knock on the door. He trudges over to the door, pulling it open to see Lena, the maid who had escorted them through the keep when they arrived, standing there. She regards him for a moment, as though she couldn’t quite believe the events of the day herself, before speaking. 

“The Emperor wishes to see you again, in his chambers,” she states. “Follow me, right away please.” 

Barristan says nothing and nods, before beginning to follow her down the hallway. In his mind, he says a short prayer, hoping to find some last minute comfort before his death. 

May the Frost Keeper have mercy on our souls. 

\---------------------------------------  
The wood crackled gently in the fireplace, small tongues of flame flickering from the fallen embers. Hadrian stared into the fire, his mind racing. Barristan seemed shocked by the revelation, but he could see the distrust in his eye although that was to be expected. Who would believe a declaration like that from someone they just met, especially not a veteran mercenary like his brother. He heard the door to his chamber open, but paid it no mind, knowing exactly who would enter his personal space without announcement. “Hadrian,” A soft, feminine voice called out. “Staring into the fireplace isn’t going to solve anything.”

He sighed, moving away from the fire, and turning around to face Annette, his closest friend and confidant. “I’m worried he thinks I’ll do something terrible to him. I could see it. Does he think I’ll assassinate him? Poison his drink?” Hadrian ran his hands through his hair; many thoughts crowding his mind. “Annette, what do I do?” He gave a pleading look, one she hadn’t seen since the death of his mother.

She chuckled quietly, walking over to him and taking him by the arm. She led to his bed as she spoke. “First, rest. It’s no good fretting when you’re tired. We’ll discuss further come morning.” Hadrian wormed out of her grip, refusing her advice. “Fine. Then you should talk to him at least. Put both yours and his mind at ease. Tell him outright you have no ill will and that you are earnest. I know you, Hadrian, you know what to do.”

“But I-” Hadrian could barely speak as Annette covered his mouth. 

“No, no more talking. Sleep now.” She ordered, effectively pushing him on to his bed. Hadrian figured it was probably best, and tried to settle as Annette left him alone. For hours tossed and turned, unable to sleep a wink, riddled with anxiety but eventually his desire for sleep won out and his eyes slid closed.

It felt like mere seconds when his eyes flew open, his heart racing and breath coming quick. He sat up, breathing deeply and slowly to steady his heart. Breathing out as he calmed, he got out of bed, readying himself to receive company. Often in the mornings, Annette came to him usually with his clothes for the day and a snarky comment about his unkempt appearance. He was part-way through combing his hair out when the door opened, Annette giving a good morning greeting, a playful judgemental side-eye and walked through his room to his spacious closet. He heard her open it up while he went to relieve himself and clean up, knowing never to interfere with her and clothes; he could swear she was a guru with fashion. 

He returned to find his outfit layed out for him on his bed, which was also made, and Annette gone. This was common nearly everyday, and he removed his bed clothes to dress in the clothing picked out for him. His door opened again as he put the shirt on, Annette poking her head in to inform him that breakfast was almost ready. He stopped her before she could leave. “Umm, could you actually bring breakfast for two here and…” He sighed out, taking a deep breath. “Ask old Lena to bring my brother here, please.” Annette smirked slightly, nodding her head in acknowledgement. 

It was time to clear the air, to really get across what he meant by his words the night before. He didn’t want his only brother to be nervous about being in the Keep, to be around him. He didn’t want his friends to feel like they were targets in a petty war for the throne and a bounty placed on their heads. Hadrian had no desire to be king of Seliana, already being emperor but he knew, somehow, his brother could do it. He knew the land, the people, what they wanted and how to protect and lead them. Hadrian just had to gain his trust. He had to earn it.

\-----------------------------------------

They come to a stop in front of the door leading into Hadrian’s chambers, and Lena wastes no time in knocking on the door before opening it. “Your brother is here to see you, your grace,” she announced, before stepping aside. She motioned for Barristan to enter, watching as he shuffled inside, shutting the door behind him. 

Around him was the very definition of extravagance befitting of the Emperor himself, and as he looked at the man before him, he became hyper aware of how different they really were, and how much he stood out in comparison. Hadrian, dressed in his daily outfit looking nothing less than regal, where Barristan, dressed in the shirt and pants he wore underneath his armour looked as plain as the peasants living across the kingdom of Seliana. 

How he had taken one look at him and had decided that he was worthy of the crown still very much a mystery to him. 

“You wanted to see me, your grace?” he said, his voice low. He swore that his hands were shaking slightly, and had opted to keep them behind his back so that he wouldn’t see. “I hope I’m not interrupting you.” 

\-----------------------------------

Hadrian shook his head slightly, rolling his eyes in amusement. This grizzled mercenary with the formalities. Motioning for him to sit, Hadrian took the seat opposite the small, full with breakfast foods. “You know, you don’t have to be formal with me. ‘Hadrian’ is fine.” He said as he sat, picking up a cup as his brother settled in before him.

Waving his hand, Hadrian gestured for Barristan to eat and drink. This was a social call, no need to stand on ceremony. “I know what you’re thinking, why I would ask for you to suddenly come to the Keep. Let me put your mind to rest,” he paused to drink some more tea, basking in the bittersweet flavour before continuing. “I am not going to have you or any of your friends killed.”

He noted the physical relief in Barristan’s posture at his words, the tension seemingly melting from his person. Hadrian continued to explain, telling his brother he was earnest in making him king, that it was best for the people of Seliana and for himself. He had a brother to get to know, and the people trusted Barristan; being well known amongst them. “Now I think it’s time I tell your friends too, seeing as the woman looked like she was ready to start a war. I’d like to avoid that.” Hadrian said with a chuckle, rising from his seated position. “I mean it, brother. No more formality. In fact, you will not leave this room until you call me by name. No ‘your grace’, ‘your highness’, ‘your eminence’. It gets so boring with these titles.” He folded his arms, sighing, waiting for his brother to at least indulge his request.

\----------------------------------------

“What do you mean we are not going to die?” 

After having relayed the events of his meeting with Hadrian, the rest of the mercenaries had taken to showcasing their various reactions. Auryon had been pleased that their lives were no longer in danger. Maverick had been visibly confused, but ultimately was also pleased. Alric, however, had been the most vocal; having taken to pacing around the room, ranting about his feelings on the matter. 

“It is nonsensical! How could it be that he simply wants nothing more than to make you the king? Surely this must be a ruse, I refuse to believe otherwise,” he ranted. 

“He seemed pretty genuine,” Barristan said, his voice low. “Can’t say that I believe him completely, though. That might be just the merc in me talking.” 

“Well I think it’s a good thing, that we’re all not going to die,” Auryon stated. “I think we should all be glad that we all had the wrong impression coming here, and that everything worked out for the best.” 

“Exactly, and since it looks like he doesn’t know about the job, we don’t actually have to say anythin’ about it,” Maverick added. “Might be for the best though, I can’t imagine he’d take it well if he found out, since you’re gonna be the king and all.” 

For the first time since this ordeal had begun, Barristan smiled, although it wasn’t quite as large as it normally was. “Yeah. You’re right,” he said, looking up at all of them. “I think we all might be okay, even if it seems a little bit too good to be true.” 

“Because it likely is,” Alric interjected, earning him glares from both Maverick and Auryon. This caused him to glare in return. “Glare at me all you want. We all know that it is the truth, and that we are all living on borrowed time.” 

“Maybe,” Barristan said, causing the two of them to turn back to him. “But maybe it’s just me, and you’ll all be okay at the end of this. That’s better than what we were thinking before if you ask me.” 

“Don’t let him get to you, Barris,” Auryon said, ignoring the sound of Alric scoffing across from them. “I’m sure everything will work out in the end. Besides, who wouldn’t want to be king?” 

“I mean I think you’d fit the job. You look pretty kingly to me,” Maverick commented. “I’d even say that you look more like a king than your brother does. Not that I don’t think he’s a good ruler or anythin’.” 

“I must say, the idea of having you rule over Seliana is comforting, given the current state of the kingdom,” Alric admitted. “Of course, that is under the assumption that you will even live to see your coronation, given that we have no way of knowing how genuine the Emperor is outside of his word.” 

Barristan rolled his eye at that, but still smiled. “I’m glad to know that you all have my back. It really means a lot, especially since I’m not sure I understand what I’m walking into here.” 

Maybe he would never know, but that was fine with him.


End file.
